Viva La Vida
by Bulecelup
Summary: Reborn tak pernah memanggil namanya, tidak pernah sekalipun... dan ketika dia mendengar Reborn memanggil namanya, semuanya sudah terlambat... TYL! RxL.


**Title: **Viva La Vida.

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Reborn tak pernah memanggil namanya, tidak pernah sekalipun... dan ketika dia mendengar Reborn memanggil namanya, semuanya sudah terlambat... TYL! RxL.

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Selama ini, Reborn tak pernah memanggil nama 'Lambo'. Dia selalu memanggil _Thunder guardian _itu seenak jidatnya saja, memanggilnya '_sapi bodoh_', '_Thunder guardian tidak berguna_', '_Bego_', '_Tolol_', dan sebagainya...

Padahal Lambo selalu berharap kalau Reborn suatu saat akan memanggil namanya, tidak mengejeknya, dan tidak membentaknya. _Bovino Hitman_ itu hanya menginginkan dirinya di anggap oleh Reborn seorang...

"Oi, sapi bego."

Hanya ada satu orang saja dimuka bumi ini yang memanggilnya dengan _nickname _kasar seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Reborn? Dan bodohnya, Lambo tak pernah marah maupun mempersoalkan soal _nickname _kasar yang di berikan oleh Reborn untuknya.

"Ya, Reborn-sama?" Lambo selalu bersikap ramah kepadanya, walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak pernah menunjukan keramah-tamahan apalagi sebuah senyuman kepadanya.

"...Kau serius ingin mengikuti misi untuk menangkap para _Gessa Famiglia?_" tatapan mata Reborn juga terlihat menusuk setiap kali dia menatap Lambo, namun entah mengapa kali ini tatapannya terlihat berbeda... seperti... dia sedang khawatir? "Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat dan _backup _yang lebih banyak. Dan kau sebagai _pagar Vongola Famiglia _tak akan bisa menahan mereka semua."

"Apakah kau khawatir kalau aku akan mengacaukan misi kali ini, Reborn-sama?" Lambo paling benci jika di remehkan, apalagi diremehkan oleh Reborn. "Sebagai _Pagar Utama Vongola Famiglia, _sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungi seluruh keluarga dari ancaman yang ada. Aku tak perduli jika aku harus kehilangan nyawaku demi melindungi anggota keluargaku."

Itu adalah kata-kata terbijak yang keluar dari mulut remaja tanggung penyuka makanan manis itu, Reborn terlihat kaget ketika dia mendengarnya. Apakah benar orang yang dia pilih sendiri sebagai _Thunder Guardian _ini sudah siap untuk mati?

"Tapi kau bisa untuk tidak ikut Misi pada kali ini, aku bisa bilang kepada Tsunayoshi kalau kau-"

"Apa perdulimu, Reborn-sama? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak lari dari kenyataan? tidak lari dari kewajibanku sebagai pelindung _Famiglia?_" Lambo mengerutkan dahi, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa Reborn malah menyuruhnya untuk mundur setelah dia memberikan misi ini kepadanya?

"Kau tidak mengerti, Situasi telah berubah, mereka lebih kuat sekarang." Sebenarnya Reborn merasa sedih mendengar jawaban dari Lambo, dia hanya tak ingin Lambo terluka, atau lebih tepatnya mati sia-sia...

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya, jangan menghalangiku, Reborn-sama." ucap Lambo dengan tegas sebelum dia berjalan melewati Reborn seakan-akan dia tak pernah ada di sana. Berlalu bagaikan angin, hilang begitu saja bagaikan udara hampa.

'_Kau tidak mengerti...' _Reborn mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, merasa sangat marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Wajar saja jika Lambo bersikap seperti itu kepadanya, dia sendiri juga tak pernah bersikap ramah kepada _Thunder Guardian _itu.

Padahal Reborn menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Alasan sesungguhnya mengapa dia selalu berbuat kejam kepadanya adalah karena dia tak ingin orang lain tahu tentang perasaannya terhadap Lambo, Reborn takut jika orang lain tahu, maka mereka akan membunuh Lambo duluan sebelum dia.

Seandainya saja Lambo mengetahui perasaan _Tutor-_nya yang sebenarnya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"TIDAK!"

Dunia di mata Reborn seperti hancur berkeping-keping tiada bersisa ketika melihat Lambo jatuh tepat di hadapannya karena terkena puluhan peluru panas entah darimana, Tsunayoshi dan para guardiannya yang lain bergegas untuk mencari anggota _Gessa Famiglia_ yang telah menembak Lambo hingga roboh, sementara Reborn meraih tubuh Lambo ke dekapannya dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tetap sadar.

"Oi! Ayo bangun, jangan tutup matamu!" Reborn menguncang-guncang tubuh Lambo sekuat yang dia bisa, namun sang remaja tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya erangan-sakit kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ketika mata Lambo perlahan-lahan terbuka, Reborn tersenyum takut, dia khawatir Lambo akan menutup matanya lagi. Dan dengan pelan dia berkata... "Re-Rebo...sama"

"A-aku di sini, aku di sini... jangan khawatir... kau akan baik-baik saja." Reborn membersihkan cipratan darah segar dari wajah cantik Lambo, dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau seluruh pakaiannya telah ternoda dengan darah milik Lambo.

"U-uh... ma-maafkan aku...ak-aku...mengecewakan Re-Reborn-sama...Lagi.." air mata kecil jatuh dari kedua mata Lambo, mengapa dia harus meminta maaf! Mengapa dia harus menangis! Seharusnya Reborn yang menangis dan meminta maaf kepadanya!

"Tidak! Sudah, jangan katakan itu!" Reborn memeluk Lambo, memegang kepala remaja itu untuk lebih dekat kepadanya, sampai pipinya menyentuh pipi Lambo. "Sudah hentikan..."

"Reb-Reborn...sama?" Lambo yang masih setengah sadar dan berusaha untuk menahan segala rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak mengerti mengapa Reborn bersikap seperti ini kepadanya.

"Lambo..." dan namanya terucap dari bibir Reborn.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lambo tak percaya, dan mungkin tidak ingin untuk percaya. Reborn baru saja memanggil namanya, ataukah dia hanya salah dengar? Karena telinga dan matanya sudah mulai tak bisa mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas lagi...

"Lambo... maaf selama ini aku selalu berbuat kasar kepadamu, maksudku yang sebenarnya bukan seperti itu... kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku sayangi, lebih dari siapapun di seluruh dunia...aku hanya ingin bersamamu, bahkan aku tak butuh dunia dan segala isinya jika kau ada di sampingku." Reborn mengencangkan pelukannya, namun tidak terlalu kuat.

Lambo tersenyum mendengar semua pengakuan dari _Tutor-_nya yang terkenal sangat kejam dan bermulut pedas ini, ternyata dia tak salah untuk senantiasa menunggunya selama ini.

"Teri-ma...kasih...ak—aku...menya-yangi—m..." Lambo tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua tangannya yang tadi memegang pundak Reborn dengan kuat terjatuh lunglai, kepalanya seperti kehilangan kekuatan.

Reborn menatap wajah Lambo yang sudah tidak bergerak maupun bernafas lagi, matanya masih terbuka setengah, sementara bibirnya terkatup tanpa bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan.

Reborn hanya bisa menangisi tubuhnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apapun yang berarti. Lambo telah menjadi orang yang berarti di dalam hidupnya, dan kini dia mati tepat di atas tangannya.

Mati tanpa mendengar kata-kata yang selama ini ingin Reborn sampaikan kepadanya.

"(1)_Ti amo, mio amare..._"

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: TEARS, By: LISA)

(1) _Aku mencintaimu, kekasihku._

**MATTGASM: **bahkan orang terkejam dan terjahat di dunia bisa mencintai seseorang dengan setulus hatinya. Bisa memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya kepada orang itu dengan segenap hatinya! Semua orang pantas untuk mencintai dan untuk dicintai... *_melirik sedih ke bawah tanah*_ SEPERTI MEGATRON DAN STARSCREAM! (*_di lempar batu bata*_) kufufufu xD yah, thanks for reading~

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_Viva La Vida_"... adalah judul yang di ambil dari sebuah lagu berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Coldplay_.


End file.
